wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-Faced Jack
Two-Faced Jack is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired May 20, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Henry and Dolls put aside their differences to infiltrate a Revenant hive; at the same time, Wynonna refuses to be a serial killer's next victim. Plot We left off with Haught's unmanned police cruiser cruising down a snowy road. It rolls up empty alongside Doc – a la Stephen King's Christine. Doc pokes around Haught's ride looking for clues, and he finds a big one: another playing card — the serial killer's mark! Meanwhile, Wynonna has landed in a hospital room after a brutal accident has temporarily deprived her the use of her legs. She's being presided over by none other than the weirdo doctor from the morgue. Wynonna is pretty sure he's actually a Revenant, named Jack, with a stethoscope using modern technology to try out his psychotic and antiquated experiments. He's the serial killer who's been removing and replacing organs, like he's playing a live game of Operation. Back at the Black Badge headquarters, Doc gives Dolls and Waverly the lowdown on the serial killer Two-Faced Jack, who haunted Wyatt Earp back in the day. Now that he's returned and torturing Wynonna, Doc has extra incentive to put the freak in the ground. Back at the torture room, we mean hospital, the "doctor" has gotten to work on another of his victims, Bethany — giving her chest cavity some room to breathe. It doesn't go so well. Good news comes when Office Haught is returned to safety, and is brought to a real hospital room to recuperate. Aside from Waverly smiling at her from the front porch, she doesn't remember much of her abduction, when she was drugged, or a description of her abductor. But when Doc tells her to try to recall his smell, that's when things come back to her. He smelled like gasoline, musk, and a tinge of sourness, all of which give Waverly and Doc clues to his whereabouts: he's running his operation out of an old bootlegging facility. Doc has an idea that Whiskey Jim, an old Revenant with an illegal, underground fight club might be able to direct them to the distillation station Two-Faced Jack's at. But in exchange for some directions, Whiskey Jimmy wants the two arch nemeses to fight for it. While Doc and Dolls get to fisticuffs, Wynonna is busy threatening her physician with his life in search for Peacemaker. But there's a catch: when Wynonna pulls the scalpel away from the doctor's throat, he starts to bleed —he's not a Revenant after all. Just then, Wynonna is thrown to the ground, the doctor gets stabbed in the back by a cane (the cane!) and the real Revenant, Two-Faced Jack, introduces himself. Meanwhile back at Fight Club, through Whiskey Jimmy's loose lips Doc has learned that Dolls has been keeping a dossier with his name on it. Turns out Doc is the supernatural being Dolls planned on handing over to the Black Badge division to justify his stay in Purgatory. When Dolls finds out Doc knows, he's none too pleased; but neither is Dolls for that matter. In fact, it angers Holliday so much that he summons the strength to lay Dolls out. And lay him out he does. In fact, he kills him. Wait, no he doesn't. Dolls was playing dead in order to get them both out of the Fight Club alive. Now that they have the information from Whiskey Jim, they get to rescuing Wynonna. Speaking of Wynonna, she's back on the operating table as the real Two-Faced Jack prepares his scalpel and creepily long fingernails for incision. As serial killers often do before murdering their victims, Jack confides some information to Wynonna: he tells her that her pappy had made a pact with Bobo Del Rey in order to better kill Revenants. Wynonna doesn't believe him. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to ask further questions as Two-Faced Jack readies his blades for the operation. Just in time, however, Dolls and Doc come bursting onto the scene and split up to save Wynonna and distract Jack. Doc, who's brought the Stone Witch's dagger to the party, gets to work on the serial killer, while Dolls frees Wynonna from her bonds. Then, when Jack's not looking, Wynonna stabs him in the back with the dagger, and he goes crawling away. Having retrieved Peacemaker, she hunts the scumbag down, and finds him scrambling like a mouse back in the cellar. When Wynonna finally puts the fatal bullet in Jack's head, it is a bittersweet death. After all, she's killed the last of the posse of seven that was sent to kill her daddy. But that leaves the question: what's Wynonna to do now that she's learned that her daddy wasn't the hero she thought he was? Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Kate Drummond as Agent Lucado * Ryan Belleville as Dr. Reggie * Joris Jarsky as Whiskey Jim * Sasha Barry as Bethany * Greg Bryk as Jack of Knives Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, Two Faced Preacher by Hank Williams. Media Images 108still 001.jpg 108still 002.jpg 108still 003.jpg 108still 004.jpg 108still 005.jpg 108still 006.jpg 108still 007.jpg 108still 008.jpg 108still 009.jpg 108still 010.jpg 108still 011.jpg 108still 012.jpg 108still 013.jpg 108still 014.jpg 108still 015.jpg 108still 016.jpg 108still 017.jpg fr:Le Valet de couteaux Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes